


Blueprints

by Ranzatsu



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Injury, mostly just something i wondered about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranzatsu/pseuds/Ranzatsu
Summary: What happened before Moominpapa met his old friends? One can only wonder.





	1. The Problem With Travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wondered a bit about so I wrote about it I guess, it's mostly based on the books though.  
> This is my first time posting a fic in a very long time so I'm pretty anxious about posting it haha, I hope it turned out ok anyway.

Hodgkins sat on a stump deep in thought. His nephew, the Muddler, was off gathering firewood in the treeline nearby. He’d adopted his nephew after his parents had disappeared during a spring cleaning you see, nobody knew what had happened to them and it was so awfully strange and terrible. The Muddler had been so distraught and eventually depressed that he took it upon himself to care for him and adopted him, he wasn’t quite the same afterwards but he was as much as himself as he could be.

Needless to say, those were the circumstances in which they found themselves. Hodgkins had insisted on travelling however he never told the Muddler why, truthfully he had an idea, a grand idea in fact and he was searching for the perfect place to build his invention.At night when they rested by the campfire he’d write his plans and blueprints and mused how such a thing should go together.

Muddler was aware his uncle wasn’t telling him everything, even he realised this but he didn’t really mind because he knew he’d be told when it suited Hodgkins, though sometimes he still did worry a little.

Together they travelled a fair ways, through towns and villages, through the woods and along brooks. None of the places they’d traversed so far felt right to Hodgkins and he was almost dejected but the thought of his creation inspired him so.The Muddler however was happy just adding new things he deemed treasures to his collection, his pack slowly becoming filled.

They continuously had to go into the towns for food as fish seemed to be scarce and weren’t biting, there were no fruit trees or other edible plants that they could find.

 The marketplace was brimming and as they went along they received many looks, they must of looked an odd pair Hodgkins supposed. He wasn’t bothered, however his nephew was, the stares didn’t need to do much to unravel his nerves.

They approached a merchant selling various vegetables and waited in the small queue that’d formed.  
It’s finally their turn and Hodgkins chooses out the vegetables he wants, a few kilos all together, fetching the money out of his pocketed and handing the man the right amount.  
He thinks for a moment then asks “any good places around here?”

“I should think not.” the merchant responds. “In fact, there are some rather strange folks in these parts, best to move on.”

“Strange?” the Muddler interrupts “oh dear, are you talking about highwaymen? you don’t mean dangerous do you?” there was no hiding his panic.

“I don’t know about dangerous but there  _are_ some peculiar people around here. Its best not to get involved with those sorts of people you know, never know what may happen.” the merchants warning was clear.

Hodgkins huffed a little. “Well anyway, thanks for the produce sir.” it’s not that he didn’t appreciate the warning, his plans were almost complete save for a few details and he needed to find a place to build it.

The pair began to leave town and headed towards the woods.

The Muddler could no longer contain his thoughts.   
“That merchant’s warning was awful. I’m terrified! Whatever shall we do Hodgkins? Maybe we should keep watch at night??  _O-oh no,_ what if I fall asleep and we-”

“Please nephew, enough.” He gestured with his hands to calm down. “We’ll travel by the brook and continue on.”

“To find that place? I wish you would tell me, I’m  _very_ excited about it all you know!” his tail bobbing around showed this.

“I know.”

  
  


Hodgkins gathered wood and they began to set up camp for the night, Muddler started to make a stew and nearly tossed in a few rocks he’d mistaken for the potatoes he’d grabbed. Overall the stew was alright, at least his uncle didn’t complain so he assumed it was ok. For the rest of the evening he lay near the fire admiring a marble he found near the water earlier, watching the colour of the fire dance over it while Hodgkins as usual worked and muttered to himself.

Morning came and the birds and brook sang their summer duet.  
Both began to pack up camp getting ready to go on their way, Muddler grabbed the stew pot. Strange. He muddled over this as muddlers do, he could have sworn there was still a little left over, enough for breakfast anyway. He shrugged, they must have eaten it.

As the days went on he didn’t want to notice that small amounts of food kept going missing, he kept telling himself that they’d just eaten it and didn’t remember. He didn’t want to tell his uncle because it was his job to look after the food and prepare most meals, he didn’t want it to seem like he couldn’t even do that right.

However the next night he was now presented with a dilemma, it was dark and the stew they’d had and even the pot itself was missing!  _Oh dear,_ he thought to himself, _somebody’s going about the countryside pilfering pots of stew!_ He didn’t know how the thief had managed it since they weren’t even asleep yet…

“Dearest uncle! I have some news, bad news in fact. Oh it’s just terrible and awful!” he cried.

“Hmm, well what is it?”

“The stew pots grown legs and walked off!”

His uncle frowned. “Excuse me?”

“It’s gone, the stew pot is missing! It was there over an hour ago but now i’ve just noticed it isn’t where it once was!”

Hodgkins’ initial surprise was replaced with displeasure and the Muddler began to cry, this must be his fault, he should’ve kept a better watch and he supposed he should’ve said when he began to notice the missing food.

“Calm yourself nephew, these things happen. However I think the culprit would be long gone by now. We’ll be extra cautious incase they come back tomorrow.”

“T-tomorrow? Gee, do you really think they would?” he knew the answer to the question but asked anyway, his tears slowly subsiding.

“Its possible.”

The two of them decided they were going to catch this thief in the act so they settled down for the night and went to sleep. Muddler tossed and turned for a while worrying about whether it would be dangerous if they caught the thief, slowly his worries became intangible and he drifted off to sleep.

 


	2. The Problem With Thieves

The sun rose and the next morning began, they didn’t say a word as they packed up and left.  
The whole day the Muddler worried and muddled so much that his tail was caught in a knot, they spent half an hour trying to undo it. Hodgkins told him to calm down a little and he did once his uncle mentioned that he thought they might be close to finding the place he was looking for, he cheered up and the knot was undone.

It was getting dark when they stopped to make camp, they were near a town as Hodgkins could see house lights through the trees. Perfect. Now all they had to do was make some food and wait for the thief to return, if he did of course. He did doubt whether the culprit would strike again but his nephew seemed so sure he would. Well, they’d find out soon enough he thought.

They had their dinner and made sure to leave some left over, now all they had to do was wait and pretend to sleep. They waited a long time maybe well over an hour before they began to hear rustling in the treeline. The Muddler held his breath as light footsteps slowly approached, whoever this was was very light on his feet!

Hodgkins waited until the footsteps were close enough before he called “now nephew!” and jumped up swiftly grabbing the culprits arm, the Muddler did the same.

In his surprise the thief dropped the stew pot he’d been holding right onto Hodgkins’ foot.

“Ow!” Hodgkins instinctively let go and stepped back.

“Uncle! Are you alright?” Muddler still had his grip on the thief’s arm who didn’t seem to be trying to make a getaway just yet.

“Hmm” says the thief.

Hodgkins picked the pot up from the dirt it’d been cradled in after it decided to greet his foot. He looks at the man who he notes is rather small, smaller than himself anyway. Blue eyes under a red hat stare back at him.

“Where did you get this?” of course he knew it was theirs, it was the very pot that was missing but he wanted to hear the answer anyway.

“Well, I found it near a fire. Pots are often found near fires.”

Hodgkins frowned. The Muddler muddled.

The man looks down for a second in thought then asks “do you have anything to eat?”

Both choked a little, what nerve he had! Stealing food then asking his victims for something to eat!

“Why would we give you food when you’ve stolen from us before? Are you starved?” Hodgkins inquires rather taken aback.

“Not at all.”

“Excuse me! But why didn’t you just ask us? I’m sure we would have spared a little if you had asked.” The Muddler says abruptly.

He turns to look at Muddler “didn’t occur to me I suppose” he gestures to the Muddler’s grip on his arm and continues “will you let go?”

The Muddler looks at his uncle nervously who is somewhat irked at the situation (and who wouldn’t be?) but nods to him anyway. At this he lets go.

Muddler looked at the man, he had a sort of laid back presence he could feel he wasn’t a danger to them at least he hoped, his worry seemed to turned to interest.  
“Excuse me but will you tell us your name? If you happen to have one I mean.” 

“Name indeed!” Hodgkins interrupted “how is thief for a name?”

“No, that won’t do. Just Joxter is fine since that  _ is  _ what one calls me.”

“Hmm” Hodgkins crossed his arms.

The Joxter continued “what are you doing out here anyway? Perhaps your lost?”

“No. I’m working.”

“What a dreadful life you must lead, working like that-”

_ “Fwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett!”  _ went a whistle loudly, all jumping to the sudden noise.  
An officer came charging over to them.

“What’s all this then?” the officer orders about as loudly as the whistle. “What are you two up to?”

_ You two? _ They both muddled and looked around them, the Joxter had vanished.

_ “Well?”  _ the officer adds rather harshly.

“Oh, n-nothing officer!” Muddler almost squeaks. “We’re just keeping an ear out for thieves you know! Or w-well, we would be if we weren’t already keeping an eye or two out for them..”

The officer scoffed, a likely story, he knew hooligans when he saw them or at least he would if he had a good head on his shoulders.

The officer opened his mouth to speak but Hodgkins interrupted “well, what can we do for you officer?” he tried to sound as kind as he could.

The officer glared a little, he didn’t take kindly to strangers he deemed troublemakers. He cleared his throat.

“Various towns in the area have reported increased criminal activity, fruit stolen from apple orchards, signs being pulled down, general disobeyment of the law. It’s my job to keep this place in order and I need to ask questions.”

“Hm. Fair enough.”

“Oh dear! Well officer we weren’t up to anything! I swear it!! We’re just passing through you see.” Muddler tried his best to be convincing but the officer looked at him in suspicion.

“Where are you headed then?”

“Nowhere in particular. Just following the brook.” Hodgkins looked at his nephew who looked back.

The officer tipped his hat a little “well see that you aren’t any trouble then.” he turned and made his way back to town looking back over his shoulder a few times as he disappeared from the light of the campfire.

Once he was gone Muddler let out a shaky sigh placing his hands on his knees, that was almost too much for him. His uncle sat back down near the fire and pondered, he was still rather cross with that thief or.. Joxter or whatever the man thought he should call himself. He needed to think about something other than thieves and random officers patrolling the river so he took out his plans and began to go over them, it was rather therapeutic he thought.

The Muddler lay down, he was quite exhausted after all that. “Do you think that man, the Joxter, will be back?” he muttered almost to himself.

“Hmph. Well, if he’s smart he won’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't resist having the officer say "whats all this then?" if you get my reference haha.  
> on another note ive managed to get sick and writing the final chapter (if it doesnt turn into 2) has been difficult but i have the next chapter ready to upload in a couple of days depending but anyway! hope your all enjoying this so far! getting so many comments made me so happy!!


	3. The Problem With Curiosity

They made a late start the next morning both sleeping in longer then they meant to, after breakfast they were on their way. The woods seemed to be getting a little denser as they went along, Hodgkins thought this was good, the thicker the forest the more likely it’d conceal his creation from prying eyes.

The day grew warmer and the Muddler was ready to stop for lunch, he was getting hungry and his stomach rumbled loudly in a sound that was most embarrassing.

Hodgkins sighed a little though he could feel himself getting hungry too.  
“We’ll stop shortly.”

“Alright.” his nephew whistled.

They were almost ready to stop when Muddler heard a  _ snap _ , his ears perked and he spun around quickly to see a figure dart behind a tree further down the path that they’d come from.  He gasped and fell backwards onto his pack surprising his uncle.

He regained his composure then noticed the puzzled look his uncle gave him.

“...well, maybe this would be a good place to rest for a moment.” Hodgkins stated.

They sat by the brook and Muddler fetched out the last few slices of bread they had, they’d need to make another trip into town in a couple of days he noted. As they ate and rested he kept glancing to the treeline, he definitely thought he saw a person but he kept questioning himself, was he  _ sure _ ?

Clouds slowly blew overhead making the warm day more tolerable, those clouds looked rather heavy Hodgkins thought, if they were in for heavy rain they might have to go into a nearby town and wait it out.

It was now late afternoon and the trail next to the brook was getting very rocky and uncomfortable to walk on, the rocks being very loose the Muddler tripped a few times. They both looked at each other as Muddler regained his balance, then they heard the clattering of rocks from behind. They instinctively turned to the source and saw red and green disappear behind a tree, it was the Joxter and he stuck his head out from behind the tree looking rather too obvious. Thats who he must have seen earlier the Muddler surmised.

“Ignore him.” Hodgkins uttered and he continued to walk.

They continued onward with the Joxter silently trailing behind them, if they turned to look at him he hid behind the nearest object and stuck his head out, he wasn’t trying very hard to hide well and it was so painfully obvious he was following them. The Muddler found it amusing but Hodgkins was growing rather annoyed.

“Look.” Hodgkins finally called out, Joxter moved to the nearest large rock and peered out from behind. “Don’t follow us.” to this he peered out even further.

Hodgkins sighed deeply as they were continued to be followed, it grew dark and they lost sight of the Joxter but he was back the next day much to Hodgkins’ annoyance.

That night Muddler couldn’t sleep, he tossed and turned until he could take it no longer. He sat up and looked at his uncle who seemed to be deep in his sleep, they needed to go to town anyway so he quietly grabbed two apples from his bag and tipped toed into the woods.

“Joxter?” he nervously called as quietly as he could, he really wanted to know why he was following them. Maybe it  _ was  _ just food at first but now? After he’d been caught? It just confused him.

An owl hooted and he called again, he grew anxious in the silence and was ready to give up when a voice spoke up.

“You know your being quite loud, you might alert the Groke if your not careful.”

“Well gee! You think so? Oh dear. Well I was looking for you not the Groke anyway. I hope she isn’t about!” he worried.

“No, she isn’t but one can never be sure. What do you want?”

“Oh.. well nothing really… except to maybe, well to offer you these.” he stepped over to the other man and placed the apples into his hands. Joxter was surprised for a moment, looking down at the apples and then to Muddler.

“And please! maybe to know why it is your following us. If you will..”

“Well…” he thought for a moment looking at the apples again “at first it was only because you had food, then I was just a little curious as to where you were heading.” Joxter frowned a little.

“Then?”

“Then you should disobey when your told  _ not  _ to do something. I don’t like being told what to do very much but I also don’t like walking such distances without being able to sleep where I please. I once knew a fellow who walked so much he forgot how to sleep!”

“Oh. well excuse me but you don’t have to follow us you know.”

“Yes but it’s the principle. I  _ have  _ to follow now.”

“..I think your just being stubborn. That is! I don’t mean to be rude or anything!”

“Maybe…. Well, you know my name what’s yours?”

The Muddler gasped a little, he’d forgotten to introduce himself. How rude he was!  
“Oh! How rude of me! I’m Muddler!”

“And the other man?” he gestured towards camp with his hand, apple still firmly in his grip.

“Hodgkins. He’s my uncle you see.”

“I see. And he… works?”

“Well he’s a creator you know. He makes things, whatever he can think up! However, right now we’re looking for a place, he won’t tell me anything about it but that doesn’t mean I can’t be excited!”

“Is that so? Well I think I’d like to see this place.”

Muddler looked confused suddenly “excuse me for saying but you don’t  _ seem _ very interested.”

“I’m interested enough. Well, g’night.” he bit into one of the apples and turned away.

“Oh! Yes, goodnight then!” a rather abrupt end to the conversation but drowsiness was catching up to him anyway, he quietly wandered back into camp and lay down. He wanted to think about what was said but drifted off before he knew it.

The two headed into the nearest town the next morning, they needed supplies and it was best to do that now. As they went around the market Muddler insisted that they get a little extra food,  _ please! Just in case uncle _ he’d said, Hodgkins said nothing but purchased extra for him anyway.

Those heavy clouds kept floating across the sky but never dropping the rain they had and the Muddler crept away from camp again that night with a small amount of food in hand. He thought the Joxter would like to join them properly and that maybe they could even be friends, of course, he’d need to bring this up with his uncle too. He was sure they’d get along and it’d be nice having someone else to talk to, they’d just have to get past the whole stealing their food part..

The next few nights he did the same, sneak off with a little bit of food and talk to the Joxter for a while. He thought they were getting to know each other pretty well and maybe finally work up the nerve to ask him if he wanted to join them once he talked to Hodgkins of course and he would definitely try to tomorrow if he could.

The day was overcast, those heavy clouds had finally merged and stayed put. When they stopped for the day they made sure they were close to a town as they weren’t sure what the weather would do but this seemed like a good spot. They were in a bit of a clearing in the woods but could see the towns silhouette through the trees.

Muddler was unhooking a pot from his bag when he heard the Joxter’s voice call to him. He could see him just in front of the treeline closer than any time since he’d been following them. Hodgkins watched his nephew look at him first then turn and rush to where the Joxter was in the treeline.

“Excuse me, yes? You called me?”

“Are you perhaps staying here tonight?” the Joxter inquired.

“Yes, if the weather permits. Why?”

“Well, I wouldn’t you know. There’s a bad feeling here, it gives me forebodings. Tell your uncle that you should move on.”

The Muddler was confused and he only turned and rushed back when the Joxter gestured for him to go quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to upload the last two chapters once theyre done! I hope this chapter is enjoyable anyway and thanks so much for all the comments, I really appreciate it!!! :)


	4. The Problem With Authority

The Muddler approached his uncle, he wasn’t yet sure what he was to say.  _ Forebodings. _ What were  _ forebodings _ exactly? Something bad of course but it’s just a feeling isn’t it?

Hodgkins interrupted his thoughts “what did he say?”

“O-oh well, he said we shouldn’t stay here because this place gives him  _ forebodings _ .”

“Forebodings? Hmm. Seems alright here to me.”

Hodgkins sat down on a log, he looked like he had more to say the Muddler thought to himself.

“Uncle? Excuse me but is there something on your mind?”

“Yes, well. I know you’ve been sneaking food to him at night-”

“I meant to tell you honestly I did you know! Excuse me! Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh, I see, then why didn’t you say anything before?”

Hodgkins was silent for a moment “hmph, no reason.” was all he said. He wouldn’t admit it just yet but over the last couple of days he’d been growing a little fond of the Joxter following them and he liked seeing his nephew being able to make a friend for a change.  
“Well anyway, I spoke to him last night after you were asleep.”

“Oh! Did he apologise?” Muddler was hopeful.

“No.”

“Oh dear, then?”

“Just talked about a few things. We have an understanding.” he folded his arms in thought as he said this.

As Muddler turned to his bag he was suddenly aware of how dark it was actually getting, he looked up and saw that it definitely looked like it would rain soon. Hodgkins noticing his nephew did the same. Some thunder rolled in the distance. Maybe the Joxter’s forebodings were correct?

“Looks nasty. We should head into town soon instead.” Muddler agreed with him and began to put away the things he’d already unpacked.

As they were about to pick up their bags they heard footsteps approaching and eventually two officers came into view, they stopped and muttered amongst themselves even pointing in their direction. All that could be heard among the muttering was ….. _ fits the description….. _ What ever could they mean?

“Oh goodness, they’re pointing at us. We haven’t done anything wrong have we uncle?” the wind blew strong as he whispered this.

“No of course not.” he paused for a moment “...at least I think.” the way the officers looked at each other and nodded made him doubt himself a little. They were now approaching and both held their breaths, what could this possibly be about?

One of the officers spoke up in a very stern tone “could you two come with us please.” it wasn’t a question it sounded more like an order.

“But why officer?” Hodgkins asked looking between the two.

“Your both wanted for questioning and are under  _ arrest _ . Please come quietly.”

_ Arrest? _

Muddler opened his mouth before Hodgkins had a chance. “Arrest?? Goodness gracious!! Whatever for!?”

“Harbouring a criminal, now grab your bags and move along or well cuff you.” the officers voice was threatening and it brought tears to the Muddlers eyes, he’d never been arrested before, in fact he’d never even gotten in trouble with the law at all and he was sure his uncle hadn’t either.

He wiped his tears from his eyes and looked at Hodgkins who gave him a look that said  _ it’ll be alright _ but he couldn’t quite hide the worry in his eyes.

There wasn’t much of a choice so they followed the officers orders.

As they were taken to the police station in town it began to rain as the storm blew nearer lightning flashing followed by thunder, they entered the main office and were lead to a door at the back of the room with stairs to the left, the door lead to a room with holding cells in it and they were placed in one. Once they were inside the officer told them he’d be back shortly and left the room.

Muddler sat down and put his face in his paws, this wasn’t right.

Meanwhile the officers began to go through their belongings, pots, pans, food, marbles, string, wires, buttons and other odd bits and bobs? Well that was one bag, now the other. It mostly was other essential items one might need while travelling, then they found the blueprints and took them out carefully.

“What is this?” the older officer questioned.

“Looks like blueprints of some sort though the writing is too hard to read.” says the younger one looking them over.

They looked them over not realising that they were plans for a ship as Hodgkins hadn’t yet drawn the full thing all together, just the individual parts and how they worked. The more they looked the more they became convinced that they were plans for something dangerous.

“I think these might be meant for something dangerous, we should put them up stairs at once.” the older officer declares.

“You might be right. That one what with the pot on his head looks rather shady. Might’ve caught some  _ real  _ criminals here.”

Hodgkins sat down and mimicked Muddler by placing his face in his paws too, they could hear everything the officers were saying. This was just too much, it was worrying and insulting all at the same time.

They heard footsteps approach and go up the stairs, presumably with the blueprints. Hodgkins sighed dejectedly, how was he ever going to get them back now? And not to mention the situation they were in. There were more footsteps and the older officer came into the room, they both instinctively stood.

“We’ve seized your blueprints and now your going to tell me where the fugitive you’ve been harbouring is. Your both in a lot of trouble you know so you best comply.”

They both looked at each muddling in their thoughts “we really don’t know what your talking about and those blueprints aren’t anything dangerous.” Hodgkins tried to hide the concern in his voice but the situation wasn’t looking too good.

“Don’t lie to me! We have witnesses that saw him with you!”

“Oh no! Excuse me! But I never lie! and I really can’t think of anyone like that.” Muddler didn’t have a lie bone or joint in his body. He began to wring his hands nervously.

“Hm. well I can.” Hodgkins uttered as he caught his nephews eye.

“You don’t mean? …...oh dear, well what did he do officer?”

“Ah so you admit your guilt?”

“Hardly. We just want to know what he did. We have a right to know.” Hodgkins crossed his arms.

“Hmph, well.” the officer started. “He bit the police inspector for this area.”

The pair looked dumbfounded and fell silent for a moment. Muddler was about to speak up when the other officer ran into the room informing his elder that there was an emergency that needed their immediate attention, they left the building in a rush.

They left so suddenly and the two of them didn’t know what to think so they sat down, it hadn’t even been a few minutes when they heard the main door open and someone coming towards them. The Joxter’s familiar figure walked into the room nonchalantly, like he’d done this often, you couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking.

He walked over and grabbed the bars as he peered in with light blue eyes.  
“I saw what happened you know, what a mess this is but I did warn you of my forebodings. However I’m here to help I suppose.”

Hodgkins was frustrated, after all this all seemed to be the Joxter’s fault.  
“Help? How? Are you turning yourself in?”

“No of course not, I’m breaking you out.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops well that happened.
> 
> this chapter was very fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it, your comments give me power!  
> i've almost finished the last chapter and i'm honestly having a ball with it, it shouldn't be too long til its finished too ^^


	5. The Problem With Fondeness

This time Hodgkins was the one to say  _ excuse me? _ He needed to make sure he heard that right so he looked to his nephew who seemed to be in the same predicament, Joxter began to dig into the pocket of his coat and Hodgkins realised what he heard was indeed correct.

Hodgkins gestured to hold up “wait a minute, break out? How would you even do that?”

“Oh, well” Joxter pulled the item out of his pocket “with these I suppose.” A set of keys dangled from his grip.

Muddler gasped placing his hands over his mouth “goodness! How did you get those?”

“Why are you surprised? You should know how I am by now.” Joxter said rather astonished.

“Oh yes I know! Sorry, it’s just..” Muddler lowered his voice “... _ breaking out? _ ”

Joxter didn’t say anything right away instead he unlocked the cell door and opened it.  
“Well you haven’t exactly _done_ anything wrong now have you?” 

He was already feeling rather guilty over the whole thing, weirdly he felt rather fond of these two and that’s probably why he was feeling this way so he decided he’d help, in the only way he knew how of course.

Hodgkins spoke up “Well I guess you’d know I suppose. We heard what you did.”

Joxter looked a little confused “I’ve done many things, your going to have to be more specific.”

“Oh well, the officer said you bit the police inspector! Why would you do a thing like that?” Muddler questioned.

“Oh that, well I’ll tell you later for now we have to hurry.” he ushered them out of the cell. Both were a little reluctant but ultimately stepped out. They made their way to the door and looked out, empty still.

“Grab your things and we’ll leave.”

“No, not without my blueprints. I can’t leave without them.”

“Blueprints? Where are they then?”

“Upstairs probably.”

Joxter huffed a little, now that was a bit of a bother but he supposed it couldn’t be helped. If the officers came back while one of these two were up there they’d only end up back in a cell.

“Alright, I’ll get them. You two leave now and we’ll meet at the inn on the edge of town.” he pointed in the direction “go quickly.”

“Oh wait! What if the officers come back? Wha-”

Muddler was interrupted “they won’t catch me. Now you better be off before they  _ do  _ come back.”

Hodgkins pushed his nephew along quickly, his heart raced a little but he grabbed his bag anyway, he wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving his blueprints in the Joxter’s hands but he had little choice if they didn’t want to end up in jail for something they didn’t even do intentionally.

Muddler could hear his heartbeat in his ears, this was something he obviously never saw himself doing. He hoped his new friend knew what he was doing so he steadied his breathing and quickly grabbed his bag. He turned to look back at the Joxter who was watching them carefully, he must have been making sure they left ok he thought.

They left as quickly as they could.

Joxter sighed a little once they were gone and quickly went up the stairs. He came to a hallway with four doors, he’d have to check them all he guessed. He moved to the nearest door and checked the handle, it opened, that’s good. It was just a bathroom, not good.

All the other doors were unlocked save for one, it was obviously the one he needed to get into. Without much effort he broke into the room, it looked to be used as an evidence storage room, there on the desk looked like the blueprints he needed to get. He looked at them quickly trying to make sure these were the right ones, he wasn’t sure but how many blueprints could there possibly be in this police station anyway? He carefully folded them and tucked them into his coat, he hoped that would stop them from getting drenched.

He nearly didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the hall, however it was too late to hide as the officer was already at the door shouting at him to freeze. The officer was blocking the only two exits to the room, the door and the window. He needed to think quickly.

The officer came forward and Joxter took this chance throw a nearby chair towards him, the officer ducked to the floor and he leaped onto the officers back and launched smashing through the window. He didn’t have the luxury of thinking of another way and ended up in a bush, it wasn’t exactly a soft landing and there was now broken glass all around him.

The rain was heavy and he got up as fast as he could trying to avoid the glass. He didn’t think about it too much however since he needed to make a fast getaway. It was lucky the glass wasn’t thick. He knew there wasn’t a chance the officers would catch him in such heavy rain but they’d definitely have to leave before the rain stopped.

Hodgkins and Muddler were in a room on the second floor of the inn, both were considerably drenched and the innkeeper almost hadn’t let them in. they were now trying to dry themselves as much as possible while waiting anxiously for the Joxter to come.

Muddler was nervously talking about anything he could think of and Hodgkins just paced after trying to dry his tail with a towel.

Both heard the latch of the window unlock and turned to see it open, Joxter came in getting water just about everywhere. He took his hat off and flicked the water off it before placing it back onto his head. Then he patted his coat and Hodgkins sighed in relief when he heard the rustling of paper, Joxter pulled them out and luckily enough they weren’t wet, maybe a drop here or there but nothing to be concerned over.

He handed them to Hodgkins who inspected them. Hodgkins went to thank him but Joxter stopped him before he could get the words out.

Muddler almost wailed as he moved closer to Joxter “oh dear! Joxter, your bleeding!” he wanted to grab his arm to inspect it but stopped himself.

Joxter looked to his arm in surprise, he hadn’t felt it happen but he guessed that it must have happened when he smashed through the window. It was deep but not deep enough that it needed stitches, he clasped his hand over it and slightly moved away from both men.

“Hmm, well. I can patch you up.” Hodgkins started but then added a little more seriously “but you need to tell us why you bit that inspector.”

Hodgkins held out a hand to him and Joxter looked at it warily, he didn’t like needing help so he always kept to himself but he decided he would accept the help this time without any fuss. He placed his now bloodied hand into Hodgkins’ who made a face but said nothing.

He lead him to the bathroom and his nephew grabbed their first aid kit from his bag. Joxter took off his coat and noted he’d need to mend it, he rolled the sleeve of his undershirt up. It was still bleeding a little so Hodgkins wiped the blood away and began cleaning and patching it up.

Muddler stood at the door wincing at the blood he saw, he looked away for a moment and spoke. “So, about that inspector, please?”

Joxter looked away from his arm “well there’s not much to it really.”

Hodgkins was concentrating but asked anyway. “How so?”

“Well, you might have done the same thing if someone trod on you while you were sleeping peacefully.”

Hodgkins let out a genuine laugh surprising the other two. “You mean to tell me that all of this was because some inspector stepped on you while you slept?”

“Yes. and he didn’t even have the nerve to chase me down himself.”

Muddler began to smile as well.

It was long dark and they decided it best to try to wait the storm out before leaving so Joxter washed the sleeve of his coat as best as he could, he did a pretty good job of getting the blood out he thought, he borrowed a needle and some thread from the Muddler and mended it as best as he could. The other two decided to get some rest before they left.

Joxter prodded at his bandages before putting on his now mended coat, he took out his pipe and tobacco (which thankfully hadn’t been wet either) and began to smoke. He didn’t often grow attached to people but with these two he felt he could follow them to wherever they were going for now and feel at ease. He put his pipe away after and clambered onto the dresser and curled up.

After a few hours of rest and the storm dying down they left town while it was still dark, Muddler had lit a lantern to light the way. They wouldn’t be returning to this area now that they were fugitives and all.

 

Over the coming months they got to know each other well and by the time they met Moominpapa, or Moomin as they knew him, they knew each other even more.

Muddler had tried regaling this tale to Moomin but he only scoffed in disbelief, how could the Muddler possibly be a fugitive he’d asked. Simple the Muddler replied, I met the Joxter you see.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel a sense of accomplishment having finished this and i hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. please let me know if you enjoyed it! this wasn't meant to be a serious story in any way it was just something i wanted to have fun with with characters i really really like ^^


End file.
